This research deals with problem definitions--how individuals define problem situations, especially their causes, as well as factors which influence the nature of those definitions. Our major focus has been upon a number of potential determinants of problem definitions, and interest has centered primarily upon postulated differences between "Actors" (persons making attributions to themselves, their own behavior, or their situation) and "Observers" (persons making attributions to others, i.e., to the Actors and their situations). Various researchers have hypothesized that Actors tend to explain events in terms of situational factors, whereas Observers emphasize the personal characteristics of Actors in accounting for the same events. Research conducted thus far has addressed itself to three major issues: (a) assessing the validity of the Actor-Observer hypothesis (i.e., do such differences in attribution due simply to one's position actually exist?); (b) if so, investigating the processes underlying such differences; and (c) exploring the kinds of conditions which either facilitate or vitiate such differences. Data collected to date suggest that Actor-Observer differences do in fact exist under certain conditions, and have shed some light on those conditions as well as the processes by which the effect may occur. Therefore, the research planned for the coming year will be concerned with the second and third issues above, while continuing to attempt to replicate our earlier findings. In addition, other determinants of problem definitions will be explored, as well as more general attributional questions such as evaluating both static and sequential models of attribution processes.